


5.-Rat

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: G/T, GT, Human!Deceit, borrower!remus, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Remus finds a rat, but he's not scared of it, quite the contrary actually
Series: October Prompt List [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	5.-Rat

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short

It has been a month since Dee captured Remus, they were some kind of roommates now, but Remus could still come and go into the walls as he pleased.

He was in one of the tunnels when he heard something, Remus got closer, and then he was able to see it, a rat, great!

He ran to it and jumped before they could crash, landing on top of it, it moved and squirmed trying to get the borrower off of it.

Remus grabbed his hook and tied the rope around its neck, he pulled it a couple of times to calm it down, until it started to obey him, Remus smiled, and made the rat go forward, he had to show Dee what he just found.

Dee was currently doing his homework, to focused to think about were his borrower friend could be, he stopped when he saw the little not so secret door opened, his face changed when he saw what came out of the walls.

”Hey Dee! Look! It's my new pet” Remus made the rat walk closer to the human ”Do you think trash is a good name?”

”Remus, why? Just why?”

”why what?”

”you're riding a rat, you brought it to my desk, and you want to keep it?”

”yes, now could you answer my question?”

Dee sighed ”Yeah, trash is a good name for a rat”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short


End file.
